Returning
by affinityreign
Summary: Two years ago Kouichi moved away. Scince then he hasn't contacted any of his friedns. But now, they're going to find out why. And What his mother has to do with it. New chapter.
1. Two years

Digimon

_Two years to the day, that Takuya, Koji and the others were mysteriously taken to the digital world; where they saved over thousands of digimon and their homes. Now reunited with their families and friends, they have returned to the normal life they once lead. All except one. Kouichi and his mother have moved away. Although the others were happy for them they would miss Kouichi. But his departure could not have come at a worse time. For now an evil from the digital world has come to them, to destroy the once-carriers of the 10 legendary warriors. And they will need all the help they can get!_

_ This is a dream _

_Takuya slowly opened his eyes. He was standing on a small platform surrounded by shadows. _

"_Takuya help me!" a voice yelled from the shadows. Takuya turned around. All he saw was darkness._

"_Where are you?" Takuya yelled to the voice._

"_TAKUYA!!!!" The voice screamed._

_Suddenly the platform beneath him disappeared. Takuya started to fall into the shadows………_

Takuya sat up straight in bed. Sweat dripped from his face as he threw the blanket off himself. He stood up and walked to his window and opened it. It was raining outside, but he didn't care. He needed air.

'That dream again.' He thought. 'It's so strange. I know that voice! I know I do. But who is it?' Takuya closed the window and climbed back in bed, still trying to remember that voice. Five minutes later he was asleep again.

Beside him, his cell phone lay on his desk. The screen on it began to glow.

A mysterious voice came from the phone. "It is time…once again. Unite my warriors…my friends. Help us…once more…" The voice faded. Takuya turned over in his sleep.

A train rolled by; four figures sat on a playground, waiting. Zoë, Tommy, J.P., and Kouji sat on the swings and monkey bars waiting for Takuya to show up.

"Where is he?" Zoë asked.

Kouji looked up, "Knowing Takuya, probably still asleep." He said.

Tommy sighed. "Yhea, but you'd think he would've set his alarm cloak or something."

They waited a few more moments before Takuya came running into the playground.

"Hey guys!" He said out of breath as he skidded to a halt beside them.

"You're late. Again." Kouji pointed out.

"Hi Kouji. I'm fine and you?" Takuya joked. Kouji turned his head away ignoring him. Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind him." Zoë said waving at Kouji. "He's just depressed cause Kouichi's not here."

"Oh yhea. How is he anyway?" Takuya asked.

Kouji shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since he left."

"What?" J.P. said. "Didn't you call him?"

"Of course I did J.P. but he never answered. All I get is the operator saying 'This number does not exist please contact your sever if you have any questions.'"

"Really? That's odd. It's not a long distance call or anything?"

Kouji shook his head.

"Hey I have an idea." Zoë piped up. Everybody looked at her. " Why don't we go visit him?"

Everybody's eye's opened wide. She continued. "It's only a two and a half hour's bus ride from here."

"That's a great idea!" Takuya cheered. "I bet he'd enjoy a surprise visit."

Two and half-hours later all five of them were standing outside an apartment building. They went inside and soon found themselves outside, supposedly, Kouichi's apartment.

"Is this it?" J.P. asked.

Kouji looked around and noticing the nameplate on the door, he pointed it out to J.P.

"Oh. I saw that."

Takuya knocked. Nobody answered.

"Hey Kouichi! Are you home?"

Again no one answered.

"That's odd." Kouji said. "Maybe they went out."

Takuya nodded. "Makes sense."

"Let's come back later." Zoë suggested.

They all nodded. As they walked away, Tommy saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a large black raven sitting on the rail.

"Wow, that's a big raven." Tommy said to himself. The others looked behind them to see Tommy staring at the bird.

The raven turned to look at Tommy. Instead of flying off the raven jumped off the rail and onto the ground by Kouji. It looked up at him and opened its beak.

But instead of cawing, it spoke in human language. "You're Kouji aren't you?" It asked.

Kouji and the others jumped back surprised.

"Kouji? Did that bird just talk to you?" Takuya asked.

The raven jumped towards Takuya. "Ah, yes, you must be Takuya. Master Kouichi warned me of your… ah… kindness." He looked at the others. He took in their confused looks and crossed his wings.

"Now honestly, it's not nice to stare."

"Well it's kinda hard not to. How many crows talk in human language?" J.P. said.

The bird rounded on J.P. "Mister J.P. One I'm not a crow I'm a Ravenmon, and second you still shouldn't stare. It makes some of us digimon uncomfortable."

At the word 'digimon' everyone snapped to attention. They all stared at the raven but Ravenmon ignored them and looked back to Kouji and Takuya.

"Ah, well, yes. I must not get side tracked." Ravenmon muttered. "As I was going to say-" his sentence was cut short when a weird portal opened up behind him. Someone came flying out of it and crashing into Kouji, Takuya and Zoë.

The person sat up then noticed whom he had landed on.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" He asked.

Kouji and the others looked up to see Kouichi beside them.

"Kouichi?" Kouji asked. "Where in the world did you come from?"

Before Kouichi could answer the portal behind them sprung open again.

"Master! Master Kouichi! The portal."

Kouichi whipped around and saw the open portal. "Ahh crap!" Kouichi muttered as he stood up and ran past his friends. He headed to the stairs.

"Hey Kouichi wait!" Koji yelled also getting up, but before he could go after his brother, a large black figure flew out of the portal as well.

Kouichi looked back over his shoulder to see the thing following him. 'Oh man, why me?' He thought. Just as the thing form the portal was about to reach him Kouichi ducked, making the thing crash into the wall.

Kouichi looked at it sheepishly then shook his head. Turning back to his house he saw his friends standing there. Having a faint memory lapse he had forgotten they were there. "Uhh hey guys. I'll be with you in a second." He rushed to his door and pulled out a pair of keys.

Opening the door Kouichi ran to his bedroom and came back with his cell phone. All the meanwhile Kouji, Takuya and the others waited by the door having no clue what was going on. When he came back he walk past his brother and friends. Opening the cell phone Kouichi set it in front of the unconscious black figure.

He stepped back to Kouji and the others while they looked at him blankly.

He smiled and said. "You might want to close your eyes for a second."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Why-?" A blinding light coming from Kouichi's cell phone on the ground suddenly cut him off. When the light stopped Takuya yelled. "Ahh I can't see!"

Kouichi sighed. "That's why."

"Uhh okay, not to rush anything." Zoë said watching Takuya walk around blindly. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing." Kouichi smiled innoccently. (Sweatdrop Yhea right)

"YOU CALL THAT NOTHING?" Kouij yelled pointing to a blind Takuya who was stumbling towards the wall of the building. Luckly Zoë grabbed the collar of his shrit just before he hit it.

Kouichi chuckled. "He'll be okay. I guess the light was a little too bright."

"But,"

"Kouji just calm down." Kouichi replied. "I'll explain everything." Glancing around at the smashed wall and the blind Takuya, he added. "Inside."

Well that's it I guess. I wonder if I'll finish? Maye I might. If you all like it I will. R&R please. If u want. I wonder what Kouichis hiding.. I still don't now myself, cuz I still havent thouhgt that far yet… oh well.

Kouichi- "I geuss you just have to work that incrediable small brain of yours to think of something hunh?"

Me- "Shut up kouichi! Remember I'm in control of what happens. I could kill you."

Kouichi- "…"

Me- "Yhea that's what I thought… Well this is my first digi fanfic so please let me know what you think. Bye bye."


	2. Lots of explaining

Me- Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I really really appreciate it.

Kouichi- noddes Yhea she really does. She spazed when she got her first one.

Me- I can't help it. Oh I want to thank eveyone one so much. Plushies to all of you!

Takuya- Jeez. She thanks - wouldn't you like to know T.T

- Kouichilover

-Stephanie

-Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya

- kou twins fan

Kouji – well at least we can be thankful she doesn't own digimon. Takuya nodds

Me- you guys are so mean. Oh well heres the chapter.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 2

"Kouji just calm down." Kouichi replied. "I'll explain everything." Glancing around at the smashed wall and the blind Takuya, he added. "Inside."

Still confused everyone headed inside.

"You guys want something to drink?" Kouichi asked.

"Sure." J.P. piped up. Everyone else nodded.

Kouichi headed towards the kitchen but stopped when he pasted his living room. "What the?"

Kouji and the others came up beside him and their eyes went wide. "Are those?" Tommy started.

"Cherrymon?" Zoë finished.

Sitting in the living room around a small table sat four short trees all with faces.

"What funny looking trees you got growing here Kouichi." J.P. said stupidly.

The four trees and Kouihci yelled at J.P. "They're (We'er) not trees!"

J.P. sunk back and hid behind kouji, hoping not to incurr the elder twins' anger.

Kouichi took a breath and turned to the Cherrymons. "How'd you guys get in here anyway? I thought Angemon was helping you guys get back to the forest?"

One of the Cherrymons answered him. "Angemon had to go visit Master- Lady Shiori. So he let us come here."

Kouihci's eye twitched, thinking next time he saw Angemon the angel digimon was going home with a few bruises. "Well." He said finally speaking aloud. "You can leave now." He pointed to the door.

"But Angemon said-"Another one of the Cherrymons spoke up.

Kouihci looked at him. "Do you want me to sic 'Mom' on you?" Seeing the sacred look on the digimons faces kouichi pointed to a glowing spot on the wall. (it came out of nowhere. my bad) "Then bye."

One by one the Cherrymon rushed through the glowing portal leaving only the seven kids in the living room.

Kouji was the first one to speak, turning to Kouichi he asked. "Uh, What was that all about?"

Kouichi sighed. "Should I start from the beginning?"

All of the others nodded.

The seven of them went and sat down in the kichen, well sat and stood because theres only four chairs. Leaning against the counter Kouichi began his explainmation.

"About a month after Susannomon defeated Lucemon, Everything was going great for Ophanimon and the others. But then something weird began to happen. Digimon started to act strange."

"Like what kind of strange?" Tommy asked.

"It was always the same thing. They would go to sleep, and when they woke up it was like they were full of fear. Everywhere they went they saw stuff they feared. When it happened to Ophanimon She woke up screaming about Lucemon.

Angemon was scared because no matter what he tried he couldn't get her to wake up. Finally Angemon sought help by going to one of the oldest digimon. She was Darkseermon (wow I just came up with that and that's the beginning of my e-mail address. Scary) She looked into what had been going on and found something neither her nor Angemon had predicted."

Kouichi paused and started at the floor.

"What did he find out?" Takuya asked breaking the silence.

It was a moment before Kouichi answered. "Lucemon." He replied in a bare whisper. "He's still alive."

Everyone's eyes went wide and their breath stopped short as the last words left Kouichis mouth.

"S-still ali-live?" Kouji stuttered.

J.P. stood up. "How? I thought Susannomon destroyed him! No I know he was destroyed. I watched Kouji and Takuya kill him!" He yelled.

"You didn't see what you thought you did." A voice said coming from the entrance of the Kitchen.

Everyone turned around to see a man standing in front of them. He had short brown hair, deep blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a black shirt. He looked about 30-ish and was quite tall. He stepped up to beside Takuya and glared at J.P.

"Hey Lance." Kouichi sighed looking up to the stranger with a smile.

Lance nodded to kouichi and smiled. "Don't look so glum kiddo. You look like somebody died."

Kouichi glared at him. "Well I wouldn't look so bad if I had been able to help **her.**"

"Okay, Okay." Lance waved his hands at Kouichi trying to calm him down. "Shiori sent me here to ask you when you were going to come back. But I see you're kind of busy." (Im sorry I mean for Shiori to be kouichis mom, and I don't know if it's right or not. So for now shes Shiori)

"No it's okay. They were just about to head back home. Weren't you guys?" Kouichi leaned over to see past Lance and glared at his brother.

But Kouji didn't budge; neither did the others. "Were not leaving Kouichi." Takuya said. "Not now, that we know Lucemon still alive."

"Yhea." Tommy agreed. "Ophanimon needs our help. Some Ten legdenary warriors we'd be if we didn't help her out."

"Tommys right." Zoë agreed standing behind him.

Kouichi sighed. "I should have keep my mouth shut about this." He turned to Lance who was looking shocked at Tommy and the others. "What wrong Lance?"

Lance turned to Kouihci. "They're the Ten Legdenary Warriors?" He asked pratically yelling.

Kouichi shook his head and sighed. "Oh dear, Lets not go there today." He mumbled. He tapped Lance on the shoulder and whispered. "Not now okay. What did Mom want?"

Lance smiled. "Oh yhea. She said something about getting the spirits back so Lucey won't get them."

Everyone, exculding Kouichi looked at Lance. "Lucey?" they asked in unison.

Kouichi just smiled and waved it off. Pushing himself off the counter Kouichi looked at his brother and his friends. He had missed them over the two years he was gone, and he wasn't ready to risk their saftey no matter how much the digital world need their help. He knew he was being selfish but hey. They were the most important people to him and going to the digital world now would be well really dangerous.

He sighed.

"Are you guys absolutely sure that you want to fight as the spirits again?" Kouichi asked not a hint of humour in his voice.

Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoë and J.P all exchanged looks and as if coming to a silent agreement they all nodded.

"Yhea." Lance cheered doing a funky little dance arounf the kitchen. "Oh Yhea. This is cool. The ten ledgenary warriors are coming back!"

Kouichi leaned over and hit him on the side of the head. Lance stopped and ran over and sulked in a corner. "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually 31 Lance. You act more like a child then you do an adult."

Lance looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tounge at Kouichi.

Kouichi smiled and said, "What if mom walked in right now and saw you like this?"

Immediantly Lance stood up staright. "Like what?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Kouichi just shook his head and looked at his friends.

"I guess we'll have to take the old way to the digital world again." Kouichi thought out loud.

"All right let's hit the Trailmon!" Takuya cheered. He turned on his heel, meaning to walk out of the kitchen, but instead he walked striaght into a wall. "Oww. What was that?"

"Takuya I thought you could see?" J.P. asked trying to hold back a laugh. Takuya shook his head 'no' and J.P. turned to Kouihci. "How do you get him to see again?"

Kouichi laughed. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard he filled it with water. "Sure you can't see?" He asked. Takuya nodded. Kouichi splashed the water over Takuya's head then quickly handed the empty glass to Kouji.

Takuya blinked and wiped the water off his face. The frist thing he saw was Kouji holding the empty glass. "Hey! Did you splash me?" he yelled.

"No." Kouji countered. "Kouichi did! And I thought you couldn't see!"

Takuya froze. He _could_ see. "Yay, I can see again." He cheered running around. He almost ran into another wall but Zoë grabbed his shirt before he hit it.

Kouichi looked up at the clock. '7:54. I wonder what moms doing.' He thought. 'Oh well time to go.'

"Hey. If we're going to go, we should go soon." He said aloud.

The others nodded and Lance smiled. "Lets go then. Don't want to keep Angemon waiting." Lance headed for the door. When he realized he was the only one moving he turned back. "Uh, Are you guys coming or not?"

"Uhh." Takuya started but Kouichis hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Yhea he knows about digimon Takuya, He's been helping me for a while. So lets go." Kouichi said answering his question.

They left the apartment and walked outside.

'Good thing I brought the van.' Lance thought as everyone climbed in, Kouichi in the front and the others in the back. As they headed off towards the train station they failed to notice a large shadow pass over the car.

Arriving at the station Takuya jumped out of the van and jumped up and down. "Hurry up guys. Lets go." He whined.

"Chill out Takuya!" Kouji scolded. "We'll get there in a minute."

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Takuya cheered out loud.

Well that's all. Dunh duh dun.

Me- Lol did you see all the people look at Takuya when he yelled out loud when you guys got to the station.

Kouichi- laughs Yhea it was funny

Takuya- yhea ok that's enough. Well c ya later. Read and Reveiw please. hears snickering Shut up guys.

Me- WHAT? Oh you spoil sport. :P


	3. train incedent

Chapter three - train incedent

_Takuya slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw nothing but shadows. Again he found standing on a small platform surrounded by shadows. _

"_Takuya help me!" a voice yelled from the shadows. Takuya turned around. All he saw was darkness._

"_Where are you?" Takuya yelled to the voice. _

"_TAKUYA!" The voice screamed._

_Suddenly the platform beneath him disappeared. Takuya started to fall into the shadows…_

A sudden jolt woke Takuya and sent him flying from the seat of the Trailmon. He crashed into the floor with a thud. "Owww." Takuya groaned and sat up. "What was that?"

Kouji stood up and walked over to the window. "Hey, were not moving." Kouji stated.

The rest of them stood up as well and looked out. Kouji was right they had stopped.

"I'm going to go check with Angler." Lance said as he walked through the compartment doors. Kouichi watched him go, then turned the window as well.

"Is it just me or does this feel really strange to anyone?" Zoë asked as she rubbed her arms trying to get rid of her sudden chill.

J.P. and Tommy nodded beside her. A sudden gasp from Kouichi made them all turn their attention to him. His face had paled and he had gone ridged.

"Nii-san? What's the matter?" Kouji asked coming up beside him.

"GET DOWN!" Kouichi yelled shoving Kouji's' head down below window level. The others did so to, and just in time to.

A huge burst of energy flew by them; breaking each window on the Trailmon in turn, and sent it showering all over the kids.

They stayed on the floor until they heard footsteps heading towards them. They looked up in time to see Lance all but break down the door and rush into the room. "Is everyone okay?" He asked worried.

Takuya stood up and checked himself over for wounds. "I'm fine."

"I think I got a little cut." Tommy voiced as he withdrew his hand from his forehead. Blood was visible on both his head and hand. Zoë gasped and ran over to him. Pushing his bangs back, she could see a small cut with a shard of glass embedded in his brow.

Lance came up behind her and told Tommy to sit down. Carefully Lance took the shard out with only a wince of pain from the younger boy. Grabbing the first aid kit from Takuya, Zoë helped Lance clean and bandage Tommy's cut.

Standing back up, Lance turned to Kouichi… or tried to in any case. But Kouichi, Kouji and Takuya had all disappeared. He looked around until he saw the open door. Stepping outside with J.P. behind him, Lance came up beside the three boys who were looking at the bottom of a hill in the distance.

"What is it?" Lance asked as he saw the worried look on their faces.

"Looks like Virus is at it again." Kouichi spoke up. He pointed to a forest near the bottom of the hill. A large group of pissed of digimon were slowly making their way around the hill.

Kouji could pick out a few of the digimon he recognized, unfortunately they all had very bad experiences with him. There were Candlemon, two DarkTyrannomon, and a few Triceramon; The others where unfamiliar to him. He looked to Lance, "Uhh where are they going?"

"Well If I had to guess, most likely to help the ones who are already fighting." Lance answered pointing to a large group of battling monsters on the other side of the hill.

"Whoa!" Takuya and Kouji both exclaimed in unison as they saw the raging battle going on.

"How do you stop something like that?" Zoë asked coming out of the Trailmon.

"Well usually me or Tomoko do it, but Kouichi can do the honours this time-" Lance turned to Kouichi who was walking back to the train. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

Kouichi stopped and looked back at him. "What? You don't expect me to go stop it do you?" He asked pointed to himself. Lance nodded. "Oh no! Remember what last time? Do you remember how **_well_** that turned out?"

Lance seemed to think for a moment before his face fell. /sweatdrop/ "Oh. Right." He laughed nervously. "Did you even fix that part of the field yet."

"No." Kouichi smiled.

"Hunh?" Kouji looked back and forth between Kouichi and Lance as they argued while the others watched the battle intently.

"YIKES!" J.P.'s yelp reached the others ears and they turned to see a 'very' large fireball heading towards them. "Run for it!" J.P. screamed as he ran back towards the train. Takuya following right behind him. Before they could reach the train Kouichi grabbed their shirt collars and stopped them from running any farther

"Don't move." Kouichi advised. "That is unless you 'want' to be brunt to a crisp?"

No one moved, but the incoming fireball was beginning to worry the others. The only ones not worried were Kouichi and Lance.

The fireball was coming in extremly close now. Even Lance was starting to get a little scared.

"Um, Kouichi, whatever you were planning on doing, I think you should do it soon." Lance said.

"Hunh?" Kouichi looked up at him then at the fireball. "Oh crap!" He shouted. Kouichi raised his hands to the fireball. His hand began to shine blue and soon so did the fireball. The fireball was pulled towards Kouichi, but as it neared him it seamed to vaporize into a thin line of blue light. The blue line of light dissipated into Kouichis plam.

They all looked at Koucihi amazed. They saw him staring at his hands.

"HOT! HOT! OW!" Kouichi yelped jumping up and down blowing on his hands to cool them off.

/sweatdrop/

"Oh man," Lance sighed putting a hand to his forehead. "Very nice kiddo."

"So anybody up for explaining?" Kouji, Takuya, and the others all asked in unison staring at The elder twin.

"Nope." Kouichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"No? Then maybe you would care to explain to me where you happened to disappear to in the middle of the night!" Yelled a voice behind them.

Lance and Kouichi froze their eyes wide. Everyone turned around to see a woman standing behind them. A very **angry** woman.


	4. Spotty

IEP (intricate evil penquin)- Hehe, Hey Everyone. Me back!

Takuya- Yhea we know.

Kouji – we could hear you running down the hall to get here.

IEP – You're so mean Kouji.

Kouji – OH, Just you wait! I'm so going to get you back for this chapter! Storms out of the room

IEP - laughs oh yhea, 'Spotty."

Kouji- muffled throught the door SHUT UP!

Takuya – Yhea don't ask, you'll understand at the end of the chapter.

IEP - chases after Kouji Spotty! Spotty! Spotty! Spotty!

Takuya - Sweatdrop Oh dear…

Chapter Four - Explaining and 'Spotty'

Lance and Kouichi froze their eyes wide. Everyone turned around to see a woman standing behind them. A very **angry** woman.

The woman's long, black hair fell into her eyes, which were shining with anger. She was wearing a green dress with a long black jacket over it. The woman gave off a don't-mess-with-me kind of aura, but also a loving mother, who was exceptionally angry with her son. Which she was.

"Well Kouichi dear?" Tomoko asked sliding up in front of her son.

"Umm, Hello Mom." Kouichi smiled innocently. "Guess what? Everyone's here." He pointed to his friends and brother.

"That's very nice, but that does not explain to me, Why. You. Snuck. Out. In. The. Middle. Of. The NIGHT!" She shouted.

"Epp." Kouichi jumped and ran behind Kouji for protection. Kouji glared at him but his older brother shrugged. "She won't kill you so I'm safe." Kouichi explained.

Kouji raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother. She seemed really mad so he took a step to the side and let Kouichi face the music without him.

Kouichi shot him a look that clearly said. 'Thanks for the help.' He was saved from any yelling or punishment when Lance placed a hand on Tomokos' shoulder.

"Now, clam down. It wasn't exactly all his fault." Lance said as Tomoko waited for him to explain. "I mean Ophanimon did ask him to go ask for the Children's help."

Tomoko nodded. "I suppose." Then her attitude changed again. "But that doesn't mean Kouichi can go off in the middle of the night to do what the lady wants whenever he feels like it! Especially without talking to me first!" Tomoko yelled.

A sudden explosion made everyone jump. Even J.P. jumped behind Zoë, who shot him a dirty look.

"What was that?" Takuya asked looking around.

"No idea." Zoë replied.

Tomoko looked around to see where the source of the explosion came from. "Is somebody fighting?"

"Yhea the virus are up against us again." Kouichi told her.

"And you haven't bothered to go stop them yet?" Tomoko asked. Kouichi shrugged.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go stop them." Tomoko said then turned back to Kouichi. "Kouichi honey, take the others back up to the castle. We'll join you in a minute."

As soon as Kouichi nodded Lance and Tomoko ran off towards the battle area. In minutes they were out of sight beyond the hill.

"What? You're just going to let them go?" Kouji asked pointing to his mothers retreating back.

"Yhea." Kouichi replied putting his hands behind his head as he began walking away from the others to the front of the train.

"But we don't even know if that guy, Lance, is trust worthy," Argued Kouji.

Kouichi looked back at Kouji with an innocent look on his face. "Oh he is." Kouichi smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be letting mom date him."

If Kouichi had had a camera he would have taken about five pictures of the look on Kouji's face. It was priceless.

Everyone laughed at Kouji whose face had gone completely white and his mouth was hanging open.

Kouichi laughed and closed Kouji's mouth for him. With a smiled Kouichi spoke. "I was going to tell you later but this was just to funny an opportunity to pass up." Kouichi patted Kouji on the arm. "Come on we have to go." The elder twin began to walk away humming a tune under his breath.

Takuya stepped up beside Kouji and shook him awake. "Kouji, Yo dude, it's time to get going." He said with a smile on his face. Kouji didn't move so Takuya grabbed him by his arm and dragged him along with him.

Zoë, J.P. and Tommy came up behind them. Zoë ran in front of Kouichi and turned around to she was walking backwards facing the elder twin.

"Hey Kouichi?" She said.

"Yhea?" He said as he stopped humming.

"What's been going on lately with you? I mean you've been gone for almost two full years and you haven't contacted us at all and suddenly you show up and we're back here again." Zoë asked.

Kouichi grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's kind of funny actually. Apparently Mom and Ophanimon have known each other for quite a few years." Behind him he heard Kouji yank his arm away from Takuya, who laughed, and began to walk on his own. "Mom happened to be one of the creators of the digital world. Along with Lance whom you all met, and three other people. They were Traum Estrada, Paul Ritter, and Seta Yumihiro." Kouichi explained. "That's a really long story and I'm not going to get into it."

"You mean mom helped make the digital world?" Kouji asked shocked.

Kouichi nodded. "Imagine my surprise when I came home to find mom sitting in the living room with Lowemon and Angemon beside her. I think I nearly passed out." Kouichi laughed as he remembered.

"But what are you doing back here?" Tommy asked still slightly confused.

"Well, you remember those creepy looking digimon you saw before?" Kouichi asked a dark look passing over his face.

Everyone nodded.

"They're called 'Virus' or 'The Viruses.' They're led by the main virus in the Program of the Digital World that mom and the others created." Kouichi explained.

"Lucemon?" Takuya asked and Kouichi nodded. "But I thought we destroyed him?"

The elder twin shook his head. "You did destroy him, or most of him anyway. A little bit of the virus that was Lucemon remained in the system. When we all left the virus began to rebuild its self; it was slow at first but as it got bigger it started to grow even faster. About a year and a half ago, Ophanimon called mom for help, that's when I came across them. Ophanimon knew that I could help mom, so we came back here together. And here we are today, Lucemon is almost back to his full strength and you guys got sucked into the battle again." Kouichi looked back and smiled at his friends. "You have bad timing."

Everyone was silent as Kouichi finished his story. They kept on walking along the path that Kouichi was leading them along when they suddenly came into view of a very familiar castle.

"Ophanimons' palace." J.P. sighed in awe of the pink palace.

Kouichi grimaced. "It need a good fixer upper in some parts. We really haven't had time to completely finish rebuilding it yet."

"No kidding." Tommy grimaced as he saw a hole in the side of one of the towers.

"Is it that noticeable?" Kouichi asked.

They all nodded.

"Oh well, we'll get around to fixing it eventually." Kouichi sighed as he started down the hill. "We 'usually' do."

"Why did you say usually?" Kouji asked following him.

Kouichi stared at him, "Well…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I see why you said usually." Takuya said gapping at the gigantic hole in the side of the hallway.

"Heh, Yhea bout that." Kouichi smiled. "That's been there a while. I think the only reason it hasn't been fixed yet is because Nefertimon likes the way the hole actually gets some air into the library."

"Oh nice," Takuya said looking out at the forest that surrounded the castle from the hole in the wall.

Suddenly something came running down the hall yelling. "Ahhh."

They looked up to see a poyomon coming down the hallway and a pixiemon with a broom chasing after it.

"You come back here you little pipsqueak!" The pixiemon cried swinging the broom wildly. "I'll teach you to steal my snacks!"

"Ekk! Help!" Poyomon cried as it jumped and landed in Kouji arms.

"Kouji look out!" Takuya yelled.

"Hunh?" Kouji looked up just in time to see the broom come down and smack him in the face. "Ow, Ow."

Pixiemon looked up to see what he had hit, if it had been Poyomon or not. When it saw Kouji it jumped back taking the broom off of Kouji's face.

"Oh sorry." Pixiemon gasped as it tried to hide the broom behind it back. "It was an accident, Honest."

"Honest this!" Kouji said as he picked up Poyomon from his arms and threw the baby digimon at Pixiemon. Poyomon smacked into Pixiemons' head making them tumble down the hallway.

Kouji turned back to the others to see Zoë, Takuya, Tommy and J.P., all trying to hide their laughter. Kouichi was standing beside them trying to keep the smirk off his face but when Kouji turned around he found it impossible to keep back the laughter.

"Yhea, yhea, laugh it up you jokers." Kouji muttered taking off his bandana to fix it.

After most of the laughter had subsided, which took about fifteen minutes, Kouichi, who was still trying to stop laughing continued to lead them through the halls. Kouji had a big red spot on his forehead where the broom had hit him. Every time Kouichi turned to talk to him the older twin would start laughing again.

"Well here we are." Kouichi said wiping a tear from his eye due to laughing so hard. They were standing in front of two large oak doors with funky door handles. "Ready to see her?" They all nodded to he reached up and poked one of the door handle.

Something gave a grunt.

"Go way." It said.

"Wake up!" Kouichi scolded looking at the door handle with a slightly un-amused look.

"Oh it's just you Kou-kun." The voice said. Everyone jumped as the door handle shook and two eyes appeared on it.

"What do you mean, Oh it's just me?" Kouichi asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Sorry, I thought it might have been Sorcermon, he was supposed to come by and polish me today."

Kouichi raised his eyebrows, "Good luck with that then, but first can you open the door?" he asked.

"Hunh? Oh yhea sure I suppose." The door handle said as the doors swung open by themselves.

Everyone jumped back but Kouichi raised a hand and waved at the others to follow him into the room. As Kouji pasted the door, the door handle appeared on the other side of the door and looked at him.

"Hey kid, wha happen to your face?" it asked.

"Nothing." Kouji replied as he entered the room.

"Okay then," The door handle said, then added. "Spotty."

Kouji whipped around and seethed. "What did you call me?" He started to walk back to the hallway but the doors shut making his face connect with a solid wall.

"Ow," Kouji groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Spotty." Said the doorhandle from the othersdie of the door.


	5. A Little about Darkseermon

Daughter of Helba- Hey everyone. We finally got our computer fixed! So now I can update more often. Thanks for being so patient. It was really nice of you. So I won't keep you any longer. Bye

Kouji- and for what she did to me last chapter. Liz does not own digimon!

DH- crud.

Chapter Five- A Little Bit About Darkseermon

Kouichi felt his head fall forward. Man he was tired. 'Not sleeping for a few days will do that to a person though.' He thought to himself as he pulled his head back up and rested it on his hand.

Ophanimon was talking to Takuya and the others in a very elongated version of what happened in the past two years. For that reason he was falling asleep. He was currently sitting at a very long and very old table that looked like it should collapse some time pretty soon. For that reason he didn't dare rest his head on it. Sitting beside him on his right was his mother who had appeared earlier with Lance. Next to his mother were Kouji then Takuya then Angemon. On his left were Lance then Izumi then Tomoki then Junpei. He was stuck at the very end of the table so he was opposite Ophanimon.

Of course it wasn't this boring until Ophanimon started talking. Before when his mom and Lance had just got back they had walked in the room and immediately saw Kouji.

Flashback 

_Tomoko and Lance walked through the two large oak doors. Walking deeper into the room they saw all of the children sitting at a large table. _

_Kouji and Kouichi looked up as they entered. Tomoko's eyes went wide as she saw her youngest son's forehead. Coming up beside him she bent down looking at his head. _

"_Kouji dear, what happen to your head?" she asked. _

At that Kouichi, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki started laughing again. Tomoko glared at her other son and Kouichi shut up but a smile was still plastered on his face.

"_Nothing happened mom." Kouji sighed also glaring at his brother and his friends. _

"_Yes it did." Takuya argued. "Pixiemon hit on the head with a broom and then he walked into a door." He laughed._

_Tomoko looked at her son then put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. Before long her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. Kouji saw this._

"_Mom! Don't you laugh too!" he complained._

"_I'm sorry dear, but you must admit it looks kind of funny." Tomoko said standing up straight again. _

"_Now, now Tomoko. That's not nice to laugh at you're son like that." Lance said coming to Kouji's defense. _

_The mother turned to her boyfriend. "You only say that because you don't like it when we laugh at you when you walk into doors." She chastised. _

_Lance grimaced. "But I told you those were all accidents."_

"_Very 'funny' accidents." Kouichi added from the table._

"_Thanks buddy." Lance said looking at the boy._

"_No problem." Kouichi smiled as Ophanimon walked into the room with Angemon beside her._

_End flashback_

'And here we are again, back to the boring lecture.' Kouichi thought as he yawned loudly earning him a glare form his mother beside him. He smiled and looked back to Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon?" he asked interrupting her.

The woman angel stopped her long versioned story and turned to the warrior of darkness. "Yes?"

"What happened to 'We should make this a quick meeting because it's late at night in the human world and we need the Legendary warriors in top form incase something bad should happen'?" he asked.

Ophanimon sighed and glanced at the clock that was hanging above the fireplace. "Oh… uhh, yes I suppose I could stop there." She turned to the other children. "Does everyone understand what has happened?"

Takuya smiled, silently thanking Kouichi for making the Angel Master stop talking. He stood up and looked at her. "I think we get it. We didn't finish off all of Lucemon before, so we have to do it again. And this time we've got two of the digital world creators to help us." He stopped for air. "Except this time the evil guys got reinforcements. And they're all pretty ugly guys from what I saw on the train."

Ophanimon nodded. " Yup that's pretty much it." She set down her papers on the table and sat down. "Any other questions?"

Tomoki raised his hand. "I got one. When we were at Kouichi's house, he said you had a bad dream that you were overcome by fear. What was that about?"

Ophanimon looked down and didn't say anything, so Angemon spoke up. "It was a warning; A warning of Lucemons return. He had sent one of his servants to curse Ophanimon as a sign, or revenge we're not sure."

"Did you destroy the digimon responsible?" Junpei asked.

A sudden scrapping noise drew all of their attentions away from Angemon to the end of the table. Kouichi had stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

Kouichi turned to his mother, his eyes burning with anger. "I'm going home." He said before he was surrounded by a dark light and disappeared leaving a now silent room.

Tomoko sighed and glanced at Angemon. "Lord Angemon. You promised you wouldn't bring up 'that' subject anymore." She chastised.

"My apologies Tomoko-san, I never meant for that to happen." Angemon said sounding extremely sorry.

Tomoko nodded but hesitantly looked back to where Kouichi had been moments ago.

"I'll go make sure he's okay." Lance said placing a hand on Tomoko's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can go."

"Nah, it's okay. You stay here with Kouji and the others." Lance smiled and raced out of the room.

The room was dead silent. Still in surprise about Kouichi's outburst, Kouji turned to his mother.

"What was that about? What got Kouichi so mad?" he asked. "I've never seen him so mad."

Tomoko looked at her son with a sad smile, before muttering. "I think it best if we don't tell you. Kouichi can explain it to you if he wishes you to here it." Her sad smile tuned into a real one as she changed the subject. "Well I guess I better take you back home now."

"Back home?" Takuya stuttered. "Already? But… we just got here."

"Time flows normally here goggle-head," Kouji commented. "Kouichi told us that already, weren't you listening?"

Takuya glared at Kouji. "Well excuse me Spotty." He shot back.

Kouji's eye twitched. "WHAT! I dare you to say that again." The twin shouted.

Takuya laughed and obliged to Kouji's dare. "Spotty."

You could practically see the fire in Kouji eyes. Grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be a spear form a suit of amour in the corner, and repeatedly hit Takuya over the head.

Lance walked down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the roof. Climbing the steps he came out on the roof of the castle. Sitting on the ledge was Kouichi who was staring out at the night sky.

"Hey, You okay?" lance asked coming up beside the boy.

"Just fine." Kouichi said hotly not looking at his mothers' boyfriend.

Lance sighed. "Look I know your mad about Darkseermon-" he started.

"She didn't do it." Kouichi seethed his usual clam and happy demeanor gone.

"That's beside the point." Lance said waving his arms.

"No it's not. It's exactly the point. Neither you, nor mom, nor Traum, Paul or Seta programmed Darkseermon to be evil."

"But we didn't program Cherubimon to be evil either. He went bad all by himself and look at what happened, he nearly killed you." Lance explained.

"Yes but that was because Lucemon completely warped his mind." Kouichi argued.

Lance sighed. "Look I know you think she's innocent-" Kouichi looked at him. "Okay I know you know she's innocent but without proof there's nothing we can do to help her. And Angemon is pretty truthful; he has no reason to lie about what he saw."

Kouichi was silent. "Unless what he saw wasn't real." The teenager thought out loud.

"Hunh? What?" Lance looked at the boy beside him who looked deep in thought. "Kouichi? What's stirring in that creepy little mind of yours." He asked a hint of warning in his voice.

Kouichi smiled, an idea forming in his mind. He jumped off of the edge of the building and glided down to the bottom of the castle.

"KOUICHI!" Lance yelled as the boy jumped. He saw Kouichi land safely at the bottom and sighed. "Give me a heart attack why don't you." He muttered as he watched the warrior of darkness run into the forest and disappear. "Guess I better go tell Tomoko he ran away again." He sighed again, taking one last look at the silent forest he prepared himself for the storm that was sure to brew when he told Tomoko.

"HE DID WHAT!" Tomoko yelled as Lance finished his explanation of where Kouichi had run off too. Tomoko had been in the middle of walking out the door when Lance had rushed by telling Tomoko her son had disappeared again. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM?"

"He jumped of the side of the building what was I supposed to do, Jump off after him?" Lance asked.

"Yes! Well no… but," Tomoko sighed. "We need a tracker for that son of mine."

"He'd just get Traum to disable it." Lance commented.

"I know." Tomoko stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Okay, I'm taking them home and I'll see you back at my place. Kay?" She asked Lance.

"Alright. Be careful." Lance said giving Tomoko a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tomoko walked back to Kouji and the other four children and using the same trick Kouichi had used earlier, disappeared in a swirl of black and white lights.

"Oh man that kids going to be in for it when he gets back." Lance said thinking about Tomoko when Kouichi got back. "I think I'll go see what Traum's up to." He said before heading out of the doors.

Meanwhile, Kouichi ran through the forest at an amazing speed. It would probably have something to do with him being 'Jagerleomon' at the moment but that was beside the fact. Barely watching where he was going, Kouichi almost ran over a couple of digimon here and there.

'_You really must learn to slow down Kouichi.' _Lowemon said in the back of Kouichi's mind.

"I know how to slow down Lowemon, I just thought of something though that I didn't before." Kouichi said swerving around a tree before jumping over a small river.

'_Oh and what would that be?'_ Lowemon asked in interest.

'Darkseermon. Everyone thinks that she's guilty of placing that curse on Ophanimon and the other digimon. However, they were all put in a dreamlike state weren't they?" Kouichi stated.

'Yhea but how does this make her innocent?' 

"You may be strong Lowemon, but your brains are lacking.' Kouichi teased getting a 'humph' in return from his spirit. "Okay in simple form 'Ophanimon was placed in a sleeping curse. What she saw in her dreams wasn't real. But, what if it was? And her finding Darkseermon talking with Lucemon wasn't. What if that was the dream?"

Lowemon stared at the boy in major confusion. '_What?_' he asked simply.

Kouichi sighed. "Oh never mind. I'll save my explaining for someone who will understand it," he said.

'_You do that.'_ Lowemon said before quieting down as Kouichi slid into a clearing. Inside the clearing was a small log cabin along with a small fireplace beside it. A small garden with weird plants sat out front of the doors.

The fractal code wrapping around his body, Jagerlowemon disappeared leaving Kouichi in his human form standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Welcome back Kouichi.' A soft voice full of happiness and surprise said. Kouichi turned to see a human type digimon standing behind him. "What is up?" she asked trying to use some of the new words Kouichi had told her.

Kouichi smiled. "Nothing much."

'_Are you kidding? He rushed over here as soon as he thought of something that might prove you innocent.'_ Lowemon's voice floated throughout the clearing making the other digimon raise and eyebrow.

'Shut up Lowemon." Kouichi commented mentally before turning back to the digimon. "But yhea Darkseermon, I did think of something that might help you, proving it will be hard though." He told her.

"Oh well come inside. Let me hear it!" Darkseermon said excitedly leading Kouichi into the cabin her red robes flying out behind her.

"Hey Lowemon stand guard make sure mom doesn't show up okay?" Kouichi stated to his friend before heading into the house.

'_Oh yhea I get guard duty.'_ Lowemons transparent form sighed before sitting down at the door.


	6. Traum Estrada and Seta Yumihiro

Chapter six – Traum Estrada and Seta Yumihiro

Lance walked thought a hallway before coming into a small room that was filled with computer parts and a large monster of a computer that was sitting on a small wooden desk that looked ready to collapse. Sitting in front of that monster of a computer was a woman in a chair with her head resting on the already weighed down desk. The woman had long brown hair that was tied back in a messy bun. Her skin was a dark, tanned colour and freckles on a few spots of her face. Her clothes were ordinary food stained jeans and a light blue Happy Bunny top that read on the back 'touch me and die'. Bunny slippers were on her feet along with black socks. Glasses sat on top of her head caught in her hair.

Sighing Lance stepped in the room almost immediately tripping on a pile of CDs. Cursing under his breath he stepped over the pile of CDs and carefully made his way to stand next to the girl. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep and by the looks of it she hadn't gotten much lately. He hated to do this but heck, what are best friends for?

"TRAUM! TIME TO WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE!" Lance shouted right beside her ear, causing the younger girl to sit up screaming, her eyes shooting open, revealing a sea of green.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Traum cried looking around widely before she noticed Lance next to her doubled over laughing. "Oh, jeez. LANCE YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted before throwing an extra mouse at him hitting him in the forehead.

"Ow. That was rude." Lance sighed rubbing his forehead. "And after I was so nice and came over to wake you up."

The girls' eye twitched which made Lance shut up. "The only reason you'd come here is to bum something off of me or because Tomoko or Kouichi-kun sent you here." Traum stated wiping sleep out of her eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"You think so highly of me." Lance said in a fake hurt voice.

"Well at least I think." Traum joked before grabbing her coffee mug that was beside her computer screen. Noticing that the contents were almost gone and freezing cold she stood up and walked out from the small confinement of the computer desk. Expertly navigating her way through the mess in the room she waited for Lance to follow her. He took a little more time getting out then her.

They headed to the kitchen where Traum, still yawning, flipped the switch on the coffee maker. "So what do you need?" she asked sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

Lance sifted around on his feet. "Well, I know you can always keep an eye on the digital world so I was wondering if you could keep an eye on-" he was interrupted by Traum.

"I'm not keeping an eye on Kouichi just so you can have a decent night sleep." Traum stated.

"But Traum, Tomoko's getting worried that he's trying to hard to prove Darkseermon's innocence and keep up with keeping the virus at bay." Lance explained. "He's working to hard and he's gonna overload."

"Then help him prove to Ophanimon that Darkseermon is innocent. That way he'll slow down a little." Traum suggested.

Lance thought to himself for a minute while Traum got her coffee ready.

"And besides if you worry about the kid so much get his brother to look after him. Kouji's seems like a nice kid he'll clam his brother down."

"Yhea… but man that kids got one hell of a glare." Lance said closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his arms. " He scares the bejeezes out of me. I don't think he likes me very much."

"That's cause you're dating mom and he just met you." A voice stated from the doorway. Traum and Lance turned to see Kouichi standing in the entry with Tomoko beside him laughing. "Don't worry Lance, he'll warm up to you…eventually." Kouichi smiled.

"Thanks Kou-kun. That makes me feel so much better." Lance sighed giving Tomoko a long kiss just to make Kouichi turn his head away.

"Come on guys get a room why don't ya?" Kouichi and Traum said in unison. Lance and Tomoko smiled mischievously before Lance place his hand on Tomoko's waist and headed for Traum's bedroom.

"HEY!" Traum cried jumping up. "NOT MY ROOM!"

Tomoko and Lance returned with large grins on their faces. "Oh come on Traum, did you really think we'd do something like that here?" Tomoko asked a smile on her face at her friends agitated look.

"Nice mom." Kouichi shook his head jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"Get off the counter dear." Tomoko scolded. "We don't want to eat off your butt germs."

Traum shrugged, "Ah let him stay up there, s'not like I eat off it anyway." She laughed.

The clock in the kitchen struck two making Kouichi groan.

"What's up?" Lance asked looking at the boy who had jumped off the counter.

"He's got to go serve his punishment." Tomoko informed him.

"Punishment for what?" Traum asked looking over the rim of her coffee mug also imprinted with the Happy Bunny.

"For running off yesterday without telling me." Tomoko explained ruffling Kouichi's black hair as he walked by.

"Whatta have to do?" Traum asked.

"I have to help Seta-san teach his last class at the school he's subbing at and 'then' I have to go explain to Kouji and the others how were going to let them help us." Kouichi groaned.

"Stop groaning and move your butt. Lance taught you everything Seta-kuns teaching today so make sure you help him." Tomoko laughed at her sons' misfortune.

Kouichi ears pricked up when he heard his mother laugh. Turning around he pointed a finger at her. "That's it I knew it! You enjoy making up these odd punishments for me to do don't you?" he shouted.

Tomoko, Lance and Traum all burst out laughing as Kouichi blushed in embarrassment. "I knew It." the boy muttered before heading out the door.

Kouji sat down in his last class, which happened to me Math. Which also happened to be his worst subject. Takuya walked through the door followed by Izumi. Junpei was already sitting in front of him. They of course were happy to be in the same class, but sometimes it didn't really work out so well. Especially because he got stuck sitting beside Takuya because Junpei wanted to sit next to Izumi.

"Hey Kouji." Takuya greeted as he sat down next to the twin.

"Hey." Kouji replied taking out his books. He sighed as he thought about the digital worlds' current state. He hoped Kouichi wasn't having any trouble right now in it.

His thoughts turned form his brother back to Takuya when he heard him tell Izumi that they were supposed to be having a substitute teacher. 'Just great," Kouji thought. 'He probably can't teach.'

Suddenly footsteps drew everyone's attention toward the door as it slid open. Walking through the doorway was a man around 29 with black hair and blue highlights in the front. He had green eyes and glasses sat on his nose. He wore a dark blue shirt and green cargo pants. Beside him was Kouichi who was looking at a binder and smirking and frowning at the same time.

Kouji, Takuya, Izumi and Junpei all gasped when they saw Kouichi enter the room. "Kouichi?" Kouji muttered.

Kouichi looked up at his brother and friends his smile growing he waved. "Hi guys." He mouthed back to them before turning back to the other man.

Kouichi turned to the man beside him and smiled. "So you ready Seta?"

The man took the binder from his friend's hands. "No." he answered honestly. "I don't even know how to do this math."

Kouichi head fell forward as he took the binder back from Seta's hands. "I know. That's why Lance and Mom sent me." The twin said walking to the front of the class and sitting in the teachers' desk in the corner making Seta stand beside him. "Go introduce yourself." Kouichi stated making Seta stand in front of the class that had now quieted down.

Seta cleared his troth. "Hello, everyone. I'm Seta Yumihiro. I'll be your substitute teacher today for math. Now for the person who actually knows what they're talking about, the person whose going to take over teaching for me. Kouichi Kimura!" he said waving his hands at the boy sitting in the desk.

Kouichi's head met the desk when he heard Seta finish talking. Sending the man a glare he stood up and went over and kicked Seta in the shins. "Thanks a lot Seta." He mumbled.

Rubbing his shins Seta continued. "Now class listen to everything he says there's going to be a test later on. If you don't pay attention I'll leave a note for your teacher."

That made the class snap to attention.

Kouichi sighed before he looked over at his brother and friends who had amused looks on their faces. Sending them a frown Kouichi addressed the class.

"Okay, so by now you should've done Rearranging fractions, Dominion and Range, Interpreting linear functions, graphs of linear functions and x and y intercepts. Correct?" Kouichi asked drawing a blank stare from the class.

Takuya raised his hand and spoke. "Ah Kouichi, we haven't even heard of half the stuff you just said."

Kouichi snapped his head back staring at Takuya in freakish wonder. "What? What grade is this?" he asked.

"This is only our ninth year Kouichi-kun." Izumi replied to him.

Kouichi looked like he was ready to fall over. He loved math and seeing how far behind they were made him dizzy. "Okay, Where did you leave off?" he turned to the class.

A random student answered him. "Uhh Kimura-san we just started on the rearranging fractions. We only started this yesterday."

Kouichi sighed and thanked the girl. "Okay so you left off on the sheet 'Equation Rearranging' right?"

"Yes sir." The same girl replied.

"Okay," Kouichi sighed and looked at their last worksheet. His eyes immediately went blurry. "Crap." He muttered pulling a pair of reading glasses out of his pocket drawing stares from his brother and three friends. Waving them off he put on his thin glasses and started helping them correct the worksheet. After they were done he helped them start on other things like those listed above from earlier.

By the time they Kouichi was done they had done over four worksheets and were so much ahead of the other classes they wouldn't have homework for a week. Kouichi had set them to work on a new 'interpreting linear functions' sheet and now he was walking around helping people who needed it.

A while back Seta had fallen asleep, complaining about a headache due to extreme cramming of stupid math problems. Everyone else had understood Kouichi fine though so they just blamed Seta by being lazy.

Kouichi came up beside Kouji and smiled. "Glad you get it now Kouji." He said surprising his twin.

Kouji looked up at his brother. "Hey Kouichi. Yhea I get it, but I think you gave Takuya a hernia by cramming so much information into his brain at once." He said pointing to the boy beside him who was curled up in his seat shaking.

Kouichi laughed causing Izumi and Junpei to turn around in their seats to laugh at Takuya. Remembering the other part of his punishment Kouichi looked to his friends. "Hold on a sec, I gotta talk to you guys." He turned around and addressed the class. "Since you've all done so well, the last fifteen minutes before the long weekend are yours. Just don't break anything." Kouichi announced getting a cheer from the class.

Pulling up a chair he sat down on it beside Kouji. Lifting the glasses off his nose he stuck them on top of his head. Before he could speak though Izumi spoke up.

"Hey Kouichi, when did you get glasses?" She asked looking at the thin glasses on her friends' head.

"A while back, it's only for reading things close up though." He explained.

"And when did you get so good at math? Everything in this darn subject makes sense now." Junpei stated clearly stumped.

Kouichi laughed. "Lance taught me pretty much everything having to do with math after I dropped out so-"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kouji shouted his eye twitching.

"Dude why?" Takuya asked slipping out of his curled up position.

"That's not a very good thing Kouichi…" Izumi stated.

"How are you going to get a job if you don't go to school?" Junpei asked.

Kouichi laughed at his friends' worry. "Don't worry about it guys. I dropped out of school so I could help the digital world full time with mom. And beside I've already got a university degree from Tokyo U. So I don't have to worry about credits to find a job." He announced.

Takuya stared at him. "You have a degree form Tokyo U? Jeez you must be a genius!" he laughed.

"What did mom say when you told her you dropped out of school?" Kouji asked.

The other twin looked around and smiled innocently. "Actually she suggested I do that and take a Tokyo U course at home." He told them. The four of them practically fell off their chairs. "I was amazed at how easy it was."

Kouji stared at his brother in wonder.

Just as they finished their conversation the bell rang but Kouichi made them all stay seated.

"Hey Izumi, can you do me a favor?" The older twin asked. "Can you go get Tomoki and bring him here. I already called all of your parents and told them that you were staying after school. Mom will drive you all home."

"Hunh? Yhea sure." She said standing up and headed out of the room. She came back a few minutes later Tomoki beside her.

Seta finally woke up after a good whack upside the head by a binder that was being held by a certain older twin.

"Okay I'm up, Now lets' hurry up and tell them I have to go get Polliwog at the airport." Seta said coming over and sitting on the desk in front of Izumi.

"Oh is he coming back today?" Kouichi asked sitting down in the spot he had sat in minutes ago.

"Yhea, he's flying in tonight." Seta replied before turning to Tomoki, "Hey there kiddo."

"Hunh?" Tomoki looked up and saw Seta smiling down at him. "Oh Hey Seta-San." He laughed giving the man a high five.

"You guys know each other?" Takuya asked looking at the youngest of the group.

"He's one of my dad's old friends." Tomoko explained.

"Old?" Seta asked falling over. "I'm not old am I?"

"Of course you are Seta." Kouichi joked looking down at the man crying on the floor. "But don't worry, we have other things to do."

Seta picked himself up off the ground. "Okay, so. You know about Ohpanimon and her dream right?"

Everyone nodded.

"You know about Darkseermon?"

Everyone shook his or her heads no.

Seta was about to speak but a heel on his foot made him shut his mouth. Kouichi sweat dropped and removed his foot from Seta's "Well we have an idea how you guys can help us."

"Oh how?" Kouji asked looking at his older brother.

"You know that week you have off after tomorrow?"

"Yea, What about it?" Izumi asked.

"Well, you can spend that week with us in the digital world before school starts again." Kouichi offered. "All you have to do is ask you're parents if you can go on a camping trip with us."

"That sounds like a fair enough excuse to go away." Junpei stated looking at Izumi. "What about you?"

"My parents won't mind." Izumi sighed, "but what about you Takuya?" She turned and looked at the brown haired boy who looked about ready to fall over.

"Oh, this is great, my parents are going to love this..." Takuya muttered. 'I'm so gonna die.' He added to himself as an after thought.


	7. Some fights that never end

Note: I've made a change on their ages, Lance isn't 31 any more. He's only 29. Tomoko's 29, Traum is 28, Seta is 28 and Paul is 30.

Daughter of Helba- Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me forever to write. Most of it is just showing relationships between the digi-creaters. (That's Tomoko lance and the others) And there's a little of Kouichi and Kouji's father in this; I don't know his name so I called him Taiken. Yhea don't ask where that came from.

Izumi- I don't think we want to know.

DH- Probably from some weird corner of my dusty old mind.

Kouichi- anyway I don't like this chapter, so much conflict between mom and dad.

DH- I know but oh well, I had to. Sorry! Please read and review. \Bows \

Kouji- and she doesn't own us!

DH- T.T \cries \ thanks Kouji!

Kouji- \smirk \ no problem.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter seven – Some fights that never end

Takuya and the others were still at the school when Tomoko came to pick them up. They had just finished putting the final touches on their plans for the next week when the twins' mom walked into the room.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked closing the sliding door behind her.

Seta looked up and ran over to her giving her a bone-rushing hug. "Hi, hi hi, hi." He cheered lifting her up and swinging her around. "I missed you! And where's Stick boy, Lance?" Seta asked putting Tomoko down.

"He's at the airport picking up Paul. Traum went with him." Tomoko explained walking over to the kids. "So have you cleared everything up?"

"We just gotta ask our parent's first Kimura-San, but we should be allowed if adults are going." Izumi replied.

"Oh, please call me Tomoko. Kimura-San makes me seem old." Tomoko laughed putting a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Now, if we're all set, I'll take you all home."

&

The sun was setting as Tomoko pulled the van up to Kouji's house.

"Give us a hug then Honey." Tomoko smiled climbing out of the vehicle as Kouji and Kouichi climbed out of the backseat. Kouji reached over and gave his mother a hug before he turned to go in the house. But before he got halfway up the walk his father opened the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked rushing over to Kouji. "Your mother and I have been worried sick!"

"I believe that would be my fault." Kouichi stated coming into the conversation.

Their father looked up and gasped when he saw his former wife and son standing in front of him. His eyes studied Kouichi then moved onto Tomoko. "T-Tomoko?" he gasped.

Tomoko nodded in his direction. "Taiken."

Taiken moved to stand in front of Kouji. "W-what are you- What are you doing near my son Tomoko?" He asked.

Kouichi looked to his mother then to his father and his brother who was watching surprised from behind Taiken.

"I was merely driving him here. Now calm down before you burst another lung yelling at me." Tomoko stated firmly not affected by Taiken's rude tone.

"He burst a lung?" Kouichi couldn't help but ask his mother. Her only reply was to shush him.

"Leave now Tomoko." Taiken growled at his former wife. "Before I call the cops and have you escorted off my property."

Kouji eyes widened at his fathers' threat. "What! Dad!" he cried.

Taiken put a hand on Kouji's shoulder and kept the younger boy behind him.

"Well. Don't bother to call them on my account again. We don't need you to over react and cause a big commotion like last time." Tomoko stated in bad humour, almost as if she was rubbing it in Taikens' face.

"If you hadn't have brought '**that** **thing'** into this world I wouldn't have done anything!" Taiken shouted back anger deep in his voice as he stepped forward.

" 'That thing' has a name!" Tomoko shouted taking a step towards her ex. Kouichi shook his head and looked at Kouji who was staring shocked at his father.

"Of course it does! They all do! But they're not real Tomoko! They're just something that you made up at a teenager!" Taiken shouted waving his arms around.

"But they're alive Taiken! Those creatures have life in them!" Tomoko stated trying to keep her voice steady.

Taiken opened his mouth to say something but the determined look in Tomoko's eyes stopped him. "I can't believe I'm having this argument with you again." He sighed at last. "This is ridiculous… just plain ridiculous…"

Tomoko nodded as the door behind Taiken opened to reveal Satomi standing in the doorway.

"Taiken? What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" She asked stepping outside. Her eyes fell on Kouji, Kouichi and Tomoko. "Kouji?"

Kouichi looked between his mother and father then to his brothers' stepmother. 'This isn't going to end well…' he thought to himself stepping up beside his mother and put a hand on her arm. "Mom, I think we should go now." The warrior of darkness stated.

Tomoko looked to her younger son then to her ex husband and his new wife. She looked down at Kouichi and smiled. "Yes, I suppose we shall." She said. "Come on then, we'll go home."

Kouichi nodded and waved at his brother. "Later Kouji." He mumbled under his breath.

Kouji tore his eyes away from his father to watch his brother. "Kouichi! Wait!" He called making his brother turn around. He was about to rush over to him but Taiken grabbed Kouji's shoulder and held him back.

"No Kouji, don't go near them!" Taiken ordered.

"But dad!"

"No buts Kouji, all she'll do is warp you mind around some pieces of shit that don't exist!" His father stated keeping his hold on his son's shoulder.

Tomoko by now was shaking with anger. She had had enough. Whipping around she stepped forward enough to let her hand connect with Taiken's face.

"Now listen here Taiken Minamoto! I don't care what you have to say about me. But if ever hear you call Lady Ohpanimon and Lord Angemon a foul name again, I will more then just slap you!" Tomoko declared.

Kouji mouth hung open in shock, Taiken stared at his wife in anger and Satomi stared at Tomoko in confusion. Kouichi just slapped his forehead with his hand. 'Nice mom…very nice.' Kouichi thought as he stared at his mother.

&

Lance sighed as he stepped out of his car as he pulled up into the Tokyo airport parking lots. Seta and Traum got out after him and they met in front of the car.

"So what time does Paul get here?" Traum asked straightening her glasses on her nose. He pulled on the shirt that she had changed into before they left. It was now purple with a silver insignia on it. Her hair was actually combed and hung down to the bottom of her shoulders.

"Well it's…" Lance checked his watched. "8: 43 and the plane got here at 8: 20 so I'd say he'd be here now." He replied to the younger girl who smiled and started to run for the entrance of the airport.

Seta smiled and started after the younger girl with Lance beside him.

&

Traum marched through the airport towards a small café in amongst the small stores. The 'Little Bit of Home' was just a regular coffee vendor with seats outside of it for people to rest. Coincidentally it was where her, Tomoko, Lance, Seta and Paul had all met as teenagers. They had all been doing separate things at the time, weather it was picking someone up, or getting a coffee. She had been sitting at a table one of the only ones left available. When Tomoko had come up to her and asked to sit with her. She of course had agreed. They had got to talking with each other, and then Lance came up. Then Paul came then Seta soon after.

Of course the next day was when school had started. Freakily enough they had all managed to end up in homeroom together. After that they say is history.

Traum was broken out of her thought as Seta peered over her shoulder. "What did you stop for?" he asked.

"Reminiscing." Traum smiled as she turned to look at the table from so many years ago. To her surprise there was someone sitting there already. Her eyes went wide as her smile grew. "PAUL!" She cheered running over to the man who was sitting at the table.

The man who was sitting at the table looked up as he heard his name being called. That was seconds before someone engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. He was suddenly aware of his lack of air. "Tfruamn! Fi fan't meathe!" He gasped into Traum's shirt.

Traum looked at the man in her grasp. "Oh sorry Paul." She took a step back to take in the man's looks. He still looked young, around 26 but Traum knew he was around 30, as he was the oldest of the group. His black hair was short and spiky as usual. He had grown a goatee along with a moustache, but both were cut short and were combed straight. The ever-present scar at the base of his neck was till there almost covered up by his shirt. A look of joy at seeing his old friends danced around in his dark brown eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt with beige pants. A black sweater sat on top of a black suitcase.

"Nice to see you dude!" Seta laughed stepping around Traum giving the elder man a hug. Lance came up beside him and gave him a high five.

"Ditto." Paul laughed standing. "You guys need to keep in touch more." He joked.

"Well we've been busy." Traum said indignantly as she sat down and grabbed Paul's coffee and took a sip of it. A look of disgust crossed her face. "Ew. It's black and cold."

"You could have had a warm one if you had come here sooner, I would have bought you one." Paul replied.

"Naw, I think I'll go get my own now." Traum stood up and headed for the line up.

Paul, Seta and Lance watched her stroll away then looked to each other before bursting out in laughter. When the laughing sub-sided Paul rubbed the water from his eye. "So nothing much has changed has it?" he asked.

Lance put his hands in his jacket pocket. "Not really, Traum still acts like a teenager, Seta's a teacher now, I'm still with the law enforcement and-"

"And he's dating Tomoko who's still raising Kouichi-kun to her best extent." Traum interrupted coming back into the conversation holding a steaming cup of coffee.

Paul looked at Lance. "You're dating Tomoko?" At the small blush and nod from Lance, Paul turned to Seta holding his hand out. "Fork it over, Seta...2000 yen." Seta groaned and reached into his pocket.

"I was hoping you had forgotten." Seta grumbled as he pulled out 900 yen. "I'll give the rest when we get home." He sighed.

"What was that all about?" Lance asked confused.

"They made a bet when they were younger." Traum stated grabbing Paul's sweater and putting it on as she started to walk for the exit.

"What kind of bet?" Lance asked coming into step beside Traum. Paul grabbed his suitcase as he and Seta followed after them, but not closely.

"That you'd end up with Tomoko before you turned thirty." Traum answered. "And since you're dating her Paul won."

They all stepped outside the airport and headed for Lance's car.

"Oh and they also made a bet that you and Tomoko would-" Her sentence was cut off as both Seta and Paul clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't be vial!" They shouted in unison making people stop and stare at them.

Lance put hand on both Seta's and Paul's shoulder. "Now I'm sure you guys wouldn't bet on anything 'inappropriate' right… And how kind of you to think that me and Tomoko would be together." He reached into Pauls' pocket and took out the money he had won from Seta. He turned and headed for his car again.

"And for betting on my personal life, I'll take this and the rest of it later on." Lance said as Seta and Paul opened their mouths to object, but Lance spoke again before they could. "Anyone who objects, rides on the roof."

Paul and Seta shut their mouths quickly causing Traum to laugh. 'Nope nothing changed.' She thought to herself as she headed for the car. 'That's good, I don't like it when things change to much.' She laughed to herself not knowing that things 'were' going to change. And some of the changes… weren't going to be good…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

DH- Don't fret Kouji, there will be more of you guys and the other children in the next chapter.

Kouji- I hope!

Izumi – hey, do I get a bigger part in the next chapter? I think I got like one line?

DH- Sorry Izumi, your part will be bigger in the next chapter.

Junpei- What about me? I don't think I said anything.

DH- There's a reason for that… You're not my favorite… partly cause Kouichi and Izumi are my favorite.

Junpei – but that's mean.

DH- Hey, be happy, my favorite characters usually end up hurt.

Junpei- Well okay.

Kouichi and Izumi – \angry \ Thanks a lot! R&R people!


	8. Meet your makers

DH – I have nothing to say except sorry to all the people who were waiting for an update.

Junpei – Yea and Liz doesn't own Digimon, but she does own her own characters. So be nice and don't steal and don't sue her for anything that happens in this story either.

DH- all you'd get is lint and maybe a few spare pieces of paper. T.T

Alyssa – you spent all you money on Graphic novels again didn't you?

DH – What are you doing here?

Alyssa - /shrugs/ no idea.

DH - Then go away so the story will start!

Alyssa – Fine. /storms out./

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter eight – Meet your makers.

"So uhh… Kouichi…"

"Yhea?"

"Well… I have a question…."

"What is it?"

"…"

"You can ask me Izumi."

"Well…okay… uhh…JUST WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE!"

Everyone in the room stopped. Kouichi, Izumi and Kouji were all sitting on the couch. Across from them sat Takuya who was talking with Paul. Seta and Tomoki were on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor playing a game. However they weren't the ones making all the noise. It was Traum, Junpei, Lance, and Tomoko. Junpei and Traum had raided the fridge; Junpei had only agreed to it when Traum had said it was okay. Of course it wasn't okay. Tomoko and Lance flipped and started to chase them around the living room trying to get the food back.

The four of them stopped though as Izumi shouted.

Kouichi laughed. "We didn't really have a good introduction did we?" The dark haired teen asked.

Kouji, Takuya, and Izumi shook their heads.

"Well okay. Everyone introduce yourself." Kouichi stated pointing to his mom.

Tomoko sighed and released her strangle hold on Traum. "I'm Tomoko Kimura."

"Lance Racinette."

"Traum Estrada."

"Seta Yumihiro."

"Paul Ritter."

Kouichi nodded. "You all know me.

"Yhea we all know you honey." Tomoko joked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"So who are the kids anyway?" Traum asked shoving a cupcake in her mouth.

"These are the children that the program of the 'Ten Legendary Warriors' chose." Lance answered.

Paul and Seta's head shot up as they stared at Lance. Traum choked on the next cupcake that she had started to eat. "You kidding right?" Seta asked looking at Tomoki.

"Nope." Kouichi shook his head. "They were chosen over two years ago by Ohpanimon to defeat Cherubimon."

Seta whistled looking back up to Kouichi. "Who got mine?" he asked excitedly.

"Yours?" Kouichi looked down at Tomoki who was looking confused. "Tomoki got the ice spirit."

"YES!" Seta laughed giving the young boy beside him a large hug.

Izumi looked up at Lance who was standing beside the couch. "What does he mean? His?"

Lance looked down at Izumi and smiled. "That's right. I don't think Kou-kun made it clear. The ones, who made the digital world, was us. By us, I mean all the adults in this room. Near the end Traum thought we needed something else. So, we were each in charge of creating a defense program, which we called the 'Ten Legendary Warriors'. Each of us created one or two of them." Lance explained as the children listened closely. "Seta just wanted to know who got Kumamon."

"Oh." Takuya nodded then looked over at Lance. "Who made Agunimon?" he asked in pure curiosity.

"That would be me." Traum spoke up through her mouth full of food. "I take it that's the one you got?"

Takuya nodded as Traum bombarded him with questions about the design of the digimon.

"So who made Lobomon?" Kouji asked looking up to his mother.

Tomoko looked down at her son and pointed over to Paul. "That's Paul's work of art. He was the best fighter out of all of us so he made a protector that would be suited directly for fighting."

Kouji nodded as he looked over at Paul. With out even thinking he spoke. "Mom should date him instead."

Kouichi's head met his hand as he smacked his forehead. Tomoko burst out laughing along with Paul Traum and Seta.

"Nice Kouji. But Paul's already engaged." Kouichi laughed rubbing his eyes. "Poor Lance." He added looking over to the depressed looking man.

"That hurts." Lance sobbed gloom lines appearing over his head as he stood in the corner.

"On a happier note." Tomoko chuckled changing the subject as she sat on the arm of couch. "I take it you got Kazemon?" She asked Izumi.

The girl nodded. "Yea, how did you know?"

"Well I made the only girl digimon and you're the only girl in the group." Tomoko laughed putting her hands on her lap. "So I just assumed that that was the one you got."

"Well you're right. I did get Kazemon." Izumi turned to Kouichi. "How come you never told us the digimon were made by you're mother?"

"Because back then I didn't know." Kouichi replied scratching the back of his head. "And when I did, it's not like I actually had enough time to call anybody."

Traum patted him on the back. "Well that'd be our fault. But since we were on the subject of who has who. I take it you have Bettlemon?" she asked climbing over the couch to sit beside Izumi and Kouichi but she was looking at Junpei. He nodded which made her smile.

Suddenly the phone rang making half the occupants in the room jump. Tomoko looked over at Kouichi from her spot beside Izumi. "Can you get that dear?"

"Sure." The eldest twin got up and walked into the hallway picking up the ringing piece of technology. "Hello?"

Traum looked up from her conversation with Junpei. "Hey, Isn't Kouichi done on the phone yet?" she asked. It had been almost ten minutes since he went out to answer it.

Tomoko frowned looking between her friend and the doorway. Getting up off the arm of the couch she walked over to the door peering out expecting to see her son standing there chatting on the phone. Her back went rigid and her eye twitched as she saw the empty hallway in front of her.

Lance immediately noticed his girlfriends posture change. "Oh no…"

"What?" Kouji asked confused.

"He's gone again."

"Damn that kid." Tomoko growled her fist balled into a fist as she picked up the sticky note that was attached to the wall above the phone. Her sons' almost illegible handwriting on it there was a small note on it plus a little smiley face on the corner. Marching back into the room she shoved the note under Traum's nose. "This is ALL your influence!"

The other girl raised her hands in surrender. "How was it my fault?" she cried. "He hands out more with Seta then me. Seta's the bad influence."

Tomoko eyes flashed in anger as she turned to Seta.

"You know she's totally lying." Seta mention hiding behind Tomoki, who sweat dropped at the older mans behavior.

Tomoko eye twitched. Walking over into the kitchen she grabbed a key from a dish that was above the sink. She threw the note on the counter before heading out into the hallway.

"Oh, no, Tomoko, I'm sure he's fine." Lance muttered running after her. "Just wait, I'm sure he'll be back any moment now." Both his and Tomoko's voice soon faded as they went further away and suddenly disappeared.

Traum sweat dropped. "Oh dear he's in for it this time. I guess she finally snapped at him leaving so many times without telling her." She said.

"But at least he left a note this time." Paul added from his spot.

"I don't think a note is what mother hen wanted." Traum replied grabbing the crumpled up note that Tomoko had thrown down. "And defiantly not a note that only consists of 'Out, love Kouichi.' On it."

The remaining grown ups in the room smacked their heads.

The kids however looked at one another completely lost.

"So, What does the note mean?" Takuya asked getting up and looking at the note over Traum's shoulder.

"Basically Kouichi ran off to the digital world again without telling his mother." Traum explained. "It's a nasty habit he picked up from us." She motioned to Paul and Seta.

"From you." The men chorused back at her giving her a guilty look.

"Ignore them." Traum huffed flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"So where did Kouichi go?" Kouji asked worry in his voice for his brother.

"Probably just off to the digital world to get rid of some viruses." Traum stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT!"

"By himself?" Kouji asked shocked. "We have to go help him."

Traum looked at him not worried. "Oh don't worry, he'll be fine until Tomoko-chan gets a hold of him."

"Is mom really that dangerous?" The raven-haired boy asked.

Traum, Paul, and Seta all stared at Kouji like he had two heads.

Izumi laughed at their reactions. "So I take it Kimura-san was a very caring person."

"Caring… Sure," Seta said. "A very… loving, super violent, psychotic, hammer-space friendly, beat-the-crap-out-of-anyone-who-touched-her, super smart, gold medallist in Kendo and Tai kwon Doe, caring mother." He took a few breaths. "Yes, that is Tomoko all rolled into one."

Kouji's jaw dropped.

Takuya smirked and closed it for him.

Kouichi panted heavily as he blocked an incoming sword with the staff in his hands. Moving off to the side he brought the black staff down on the goblin type virus in front of him. The staff, as if were a knife, cut through the monster letting its remains fall to the ground before they turned into a black fractal code and disappeared.

The elder twin felt a back hit his as he turned his head to see Darkseermon behind him looking tired out. Her normal red robes were dirty and had several holes in them.

"You doing okay over there?" Kouichi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes, just fine." The digimon laughed before she sent another energy blast at an oncoming monster. "I don't get it. This time Lucemon's creating more and more monsters but they're stronger then usual. How is he doing it?" Darkseermon muttered.

"No idea," Kouichi replied swinging at a wolf shaped virus. "But questions later, help now." The wolf bit down on the staff in Kouichi's hand. The boy tightened his grip on the wooden stick and flipped the wolf over his head letting Darkseermon blast it before it landed. Seconds later he was back slicing attacking monsters.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

DH - wow.. I've actually had the first part of this chapter done but the later few pages I just wrote. T.T

Kouji – You lazy kid.

Dh- oh be quite….I feel bad enough for going this long without posting.

Takuya – and you should!

Izumi – hey, you said we'd get bigger parts in this chapter.

DH- Really? O.o /goes and checks/ Well... sorry, I lied. Maybe next time guys.

Tomoki – anyway, Thanks for reading and she'll try her best to update sooner for those who are actually still reading this. Later!


	9. Flicks and fights

DH- \walks out\ Hi everyone! Heheh,

Kouji- 'Oh yes. I'll update soon My butt you will.

DH- oh shush up. I'm grounded off my computer until my grades go back up so I'm doing the best I can folks at school.

Tomoki – Well try harder. You got a 51 on your last science test. how sad is that?

DH – Well excuse me If I suck at Chemisty!

Takuya – Anyway. Liz doesn't own Digimon, and any other references in probably aren't hers either.

DH- cept Traum, Seta, Paul, and Lance. \huggles\ they're mine!

Traum - \sweatdropp\ eheh… scary.

Dh- Oh and if you're confused by this chapter, it's probably because I deleted an author note that I had up and my last chapter replaced it. So if you haven't re-read Chapter 8 you might wanna do that…

Takuya – way to confuse your readers… and yourself.

Dh – Shut up! \walks off\

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter nine – flicks and fights

A large blast echoed throughout the wooded area. In the middle of the explosion sat two very tired people.

"Well that was close…" the woman stated plopping down beside the younger male. "That could have been a nasty bite if they had gotten to the Flame Station."

"Yea." The dark haired boy agreed brushing dirt off his hands. "Now all that's left to do,"

"Is to hide you." Darkseermon stated looking into the sky.

"Hunh?" Kouichi raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why?"

Darkseermon smirked and pointed to the sky. Riding on a Seadramon, Tomoko and Lance could be seen flying closer to them.

"Eep!" Kouichi got to his feet and looked around for a place to hide.

"Try the train station. Maybe you can get home before they realize that you've gone back. Then you can say that you just went to the store or something." Darkseermon offered pointing with her thumb to the small gray village behind them.

"Good idea. See ya later." Kouichi said as he darted for the village.

77777777777777777777777

Kouji tapped his foot impatiently. "How long does it take for a Trailmon to get here?"

"Calm down Kouji.' Takuya growled. "We just got here, And you've asked that question so many times it'll be stuck in my head for weeks." He glared at the lone wolf.

Kouji's eye twitched. "Well excuse me if I'm just a little worried."

"Holy crap! Is all you two do, is fight?" Traum shouted interrupting them from their argument.

Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki all nodded their heads.

"That's not true!" Takuya and Kouji shouted in unison.

"Wow, Stereo…" Seta laughed. A sudden flick to the side of his ear made him jump. Turning he saw Paul holding his finger back ready to flick him again. "What was that for?"

"Trains' here." Paul stated jabbing his hand sideways to point at Angler, who had just arrived.

"oh…" Seta paused for a minute. "…Then why did you flick me?"

Paul shrugged and boarded the train without another word. Traum sniggered and climbed on after Paul, She was followed by the children soon after. Seta frowned and rubbed his ear before following too.

"So where ya heading?" Angler asked as he started down the trail.

"Where ever Tomoko and Lance rushed off to." Traum offered.

"That won't help." The train replied. "Who knows where they go off to. And it's not like they took the train either."

"Oh so they jumped?" Paul asked with a sigh. "Now that's going to take us even longer."

"Yea." Seta huffed. "It's not fair. Why do they get to jump and not us? I mean we created the place."

"Yea," Traum agreed. "But Tomoko, Lance, Kouichi and myself, all take special care of the digital world, So we're special." She stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"What 'jump'?" Junpei asked looking at Paul who was sitting beside him.

"I'll explain it." Traum offered. " 'Jump' or our scientific name 'juggling uniformed molecule placement.' Is pretty much self-explanatory. When you go into the digital world your body is transferred into small mega-pixels that are broken down from your original matrix, or your body, and reformed to look like you originally do. Now, When you juggle uniformed molecule placement," A cough made her paused. "Fine, Now, when you jump," She paused again and closed her eyes before she disappeared and reappeared at the end of the compartment beside Kouji. "You're digital molecules, your pixels, are broken down and reconfigured in another place. Like so." She gestured from the spot where she had been standing to where she was standing now. "The reconfiguration is very risky. If you don't do it right, you could end up with your arm attached to your forehead."

The entire train grimaced before their faces returned to looking way beyond confused. (ditto here and I wrote it )

"So in a way, if any of you read Harry Potter, it's like apparition." Seta simplified.

Izumi, Junpei, Kouji, Tomoki and Takuya all nodded. "Ohhh."

Angler stopped as he pulled up beside the fire village train station. "Well here we are. All other transportation you'll have to find elsewhere."

Traum huffed but got off with the others. "Thanks for the ride Angler." She muttered as her feet hit ground.

The train whistled and rolled away.

"Okay, we have how many places to search? And our only mode of transportation just rolled it's big a$$ away." Traum asked placing her hands on her hips. "What are the chances that we'll find Kouichi, Tomoko or Lance anywhere near her-?" Her sentence was cut off as somebody ran around the corner smashing right into Traum.

"Apparently very likely." Paul stated looking down at the tangle of bodies that lay on the ground.

77777777777777

"Ow…" Kouichi whined as he climbed off the person he had just crashed into… wait… person? His head shot up as his eyes met with Traums. "Oh, Hey."

"Don't Hey me! Get off!" the brown haired woman growled pushing the younger boy off of her.

"Ow." Kouichi landed on his butt before looking up at Kouji. "Hey Kouji." He greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you." His brother replied.

"Oh, well I was just on my way home."

"As in you're running away from Tomoko?" Paul asked looking into the sky.

Kouichi sweatdropped. "If you want to put it like that." He laughed as Kouji helped him to his feet

"So what did you run out for?" Seta asked helping Traum to her feet to.

"Some viruis's were causing a problem near here. But we kicked butt!" Kouichi laughed.

'We?' Kouji thought to himself curious as to who the other person was.

A sudden scream made them all jump.

"What was that?" Takuya asked whipping around trying to find the source of the scream.

"Sounded like a scream." Seta said stating the obvious.

Kouichi, Traum and Paul all reached forward and flicked the black haired man.

"Ow." Seta exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out, it could be bad." Paul muttered heading towards the sound.

Kouichi sighed. "Here we go again." The older twin followed after Paul.

"Wait for us." Takuya cried as he started after his two dark haired friends.

"Hold on." Traum called grabbing Takuya by the collar and dragging him back. "I have to do something before you all charge headfirst into danger and possibly certain death. Hold out your phones." She ordered.

Slightly confused the five children did as she said and pulled out their cell phone from their pockets. "Now what?" Izumi asked.

Traum smiled. Taking her hand she closed her eyes and swiped her hand over each of the phones. The portable telephones glowed momentarily before they stopped. When the light dimmed in place of the phones were their old D-tectors. The colours were the same as well. "There, now you can rush headlong into danger and not die. Hope you all aren't rusty." Traum smiled playfully.

Takuya smirked confidently. "Rusty. Not a chance." He laughed as he cried out. "SPIRIT EVOLOUTION!"

Several voices followed after his as the five children digivolded.

"Wow, I missed that." Beetlemon laughed as his D-tector stopped glowing.

"It's great to be back." Kazemon laughed as she floated in the air beside Agunimon.

"Now let's go!" Agunimon shouted as the now returned Legendary Warriors took off.

Traum and Seta watched them go with a smile on their face.

Suddenly Seta's smile turned into a frown. "Did you enhance their D-tectors like you said you were going to?" he asked

"Of course." Traum replied looking slightly indignant. "I said I was going to."

"Did you even tell them how to use the enhancement?"

Traum indignant look dropped as she sweat dropped. "That totally slipped my mind."

Seta's hand hit his head. "Well you better go tell them before they realize their attacks only work for so long."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777


End file.
